


Movie Night

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Shrek - Freeform, im so tired, movie, save me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: The best friend squad watches a movie





	Movie Night

An army of sighs and yawns filled the silence in the room. The best friend squad had been busy in rebellion meetings for the past two weeks or so.

"Hey!" Bow suddenly shouted, jolting the other two from their hazy state. "We should watch a movie!"

Glimmer's eyes sparkled at her friend's words. "Movie night!"

The princess and the archer danced around, clearly excited for the night they were going to have.

However, Adora just stared at the two, confused. "What's a movie?"

With two loud gasps, Adora was crushed, making her the middle of a friendship sandwich.

"It's like pictures," Bow started off, waving his hand in front of their faces.

"But they move!" The pink haired princess was super excited. "And they tell stories, and they're so cool and rare! There's one showing downstairs in the theatre! We should totally go!"

Adora just stared at her friends, still completely confused. "Okay...?"

Her best friend smiled, clearly happy about Adora agreeing to this idea. Bow and Glimmer each grabbed one of the Princess of Power's hands, dragging her out of the room and down the stairs.

Not too long after, Adora found herself seated in a nice comfortable seat, a removable armrest between resell and Glimmer, a non-removable one between her and Bow.

Seeing that the one could be moved, Adora was fascinated. She started playing with it, ignoring everything else around her.

The girl sitting next to Adora was starting to get annoyed at the blonde. Glimmer grabbed the armrest, getting it far away from them. "Adoraaaa, stop playing around! We're here to watch the movie!"

Adora pouted, showing off her big blue puppy-like eyes to her friend. Glimmer just rolled her eyes in response, leaning back into the chair and nudging Adora to do the same.

Adora sighed, finally settling back into her seat. And it was just in time, too, as the beginning credits to the movie started playing.

At first, Adora wasn't sure what was happening. Some ugly green thing and a talking horse? But the horse was small with long ears.

It confused Adora. The green creature had appeared to hate everything and everyone. Adora was surprised that people found entertainment and enjoyment in this.

And then Adora found herself relating to the green creature. He had been cast out. Sent away from his family. Just like Adora.

And then he found a princess. A gorgeous, beautiful princess who started to enjoy him company. She started to fall in love with the green creature, and the green man fell in love with her.

Adora didn't notice the tears streaming down her face at the last scene, or the girl who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

The ending credits rolled and Adora was still crying, tears dripping into Glimmer's face, waking her up.

"That was so touching..." Adora wept, grabbing the nearest person, who just so happened to be Glimmer, and hugged her close.

"Adora, it's not real," Bow muttered, amazed that Adora is the one in tears and not himself.

"But it was beautiful!"

"Adora, it was just a movie."

Glimmer, who was still pressed up against Adora's chest, decided to speak up. "Adora, you can come back to my room and we can talk about it."

Adora nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. And with an apologetic glance to a tired Bow, Glimmer disappeared with her best friend, reappearing in her room.

"Tell me all about it, Adora."

And Adora, as she was know to do, listened to the directions that the rebel general gave her, crying out about how much the green ogre represented, about the love he shared for the other.

Adora told her about how she felt like she related to him. How she felt when she first came to Bright Moon and everyone was scared of her, trying to kill her. She told Glimmer about how she at least had her friends, much like the small horse that they had called "Donkey".

And she told her best friend about how when the ogre saved the girl, they were unhappy with each other, and scared. Kind of like how Glimmer was when she first met the princess.

She didn't bring up the part where the two fell in love, even though she had wanted to. She really had wanted to tell Glimmer how she felt, but she just couldn't. It wasn't the time for that yet, even though Adora had been head over heels for the princess for quite some time.

As Adora finished, she noticed the girl on her lap, breathing heavy. The warrior smiled and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms, closing her eyes to follow her companion into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Adora would cry at Shrek don't @ me


End file.
